Quiet Night
by crebi
Summary: A one shot. What happens things don't go quite as planed. Leo, Raph and Hope have learned this first hand. And all they wanted was a quiet night at home...NOPE. This story may be a little graphic for young readers. Characters from Other Story, TMNT: Secrets of the Mirror


**I** t was a quiet night.

That was the odd thing, The nights in the Turtle home where normally busy, loud or chaotic. But tonight it was quiet. There was no stake outs, no ninja training, no fighting the Shredder Or the Lord Dragon or what ever. Just peace and quiet. it was odd, nice but odd.

Raphael hated it. "Well this is a waste of a perfect night" He tossed his magazine to the side. He should have went with Mikey to that party with Mei. But then again that would have gotten boring too. "You could have gone to the movies with Donnie and Casey" Leo said. "And be the odd wheel in the April party? No thanks."

"Where's Splinter?" the grump asked. Maybe he could get some one on one time in. "At the library." That's right he forgot, there were times even Splinter needed no kid time. Being able to look human, he could go back to do the things he uses to do. Rubbing his face he sighed in agitation. "You can-"

"No, no I'm not sitting through another one of your marathons, if I had hair, I would be bald by now."

"Your bald now, Who said I was going to ask you to sit and watch, Go bother Hope or something. I want the layer to myself!"

It would be the one night were he didn't have to fight for the remote, or have everyone to fight with when it came to explaining one of his programs he liked or be made fun of. Raph thought about it. He could fight his brother over for the T.V. But that would get dull after awhile too. "Sure why not, Let's see what the Fake Dragon is doing." Pushing up from his chair. Leo sighed "She doesn't like being called that" Raph cackled "Oh this is going to be fun."

Leo sighed once again shaking his head. Wondering if he was going to come back with scratches or burn marks this time. "Nice knowing you." the eldest muttered.

The home of Mei and Hope, was a bit out of the way. So Raph had to uses the motorcycle to get there in a better speed. But the home itself was in a more, in the ritzy part of the city. So picking on miss. Rich tish will be amusing, well to him at least. "Well she does do a lot of work" And it showed.

Hope was in the small overly lush filled garden, reading in the bean bag chair. Her ears perked up slightly listening to the sounds around her. You would think with someone as magical and different as Hope, she would be in side and not outside were mortals eyes can see her. But As magic does it, She can hide what shouldn't be seen. So there was a glamour over her back yard. And with the garden and extra greenery, it helped. Closing her book slightly Hope sat up. "Someone's here..." placing the bookmark in her spot. She went to investigate. Hope slinked on into her home. Someone had entered her home without her permission. That was not good.

"Mei?" She called out. Hoping it was her sister and this was a really bad joke. "Mikey?" She sniffed the floor by the door. It had an off smell. She didn't know it. That scared her "Daddy?" She called. Could it be? She pulled away from the door and followed it to the living room. It was fading, she didn't like that either. Her ears perked up listening to anything that sounded off in her home, she just stood there and just listened.

There was nothing, not a peep or a creek. Everything was quiet, until- "Boo" Startled, she turned around hissing ready to attack. "Whow-Whow, easy lizard lips" Raph was standing with his arms up in the air, like she was going to shoot him "You fool don't do that!" She grabbed him by the bunny ears of his bandana. "Why are you sneaking around my home!?" He looked slightly puzzled "Your door was open and I came in, I just got here you crazy witch!" he pulled away. He really had to pull away. Forgetting how strong this beast was, All the Anger just left Hope "You did?"

"Yes I did!" he snapped at her. Hope looked around "Oh-d-d-dear" stuttering, She looked more worried now. Closing the front door she wondered. "Ehy, What's wrong?" The turtle watched Hope as she peeked around her home. "Someone violated my home" she said. "What do you mean Blue?" Hope glared at him "I'm not blue, I mean someone snuck into my home!" She looked around to see if anything was missing out out of place. Hope's interior was out of place to begin with now it was just getting plain messy. "Now what are you doing?" He asked as he watched her move around the first floor like a mad person. "I know someone is here!" she snapped. Hope was clearly not in the mood for entertaining guest. Stopping in her tracks she looked back at the Turtle who was looking at a few papers on a piano top "Why are you here?"

"Bored, no one to fight, came to fight you." he admitted "Oh and Who's this daddy?" The color rushed to Hope's face "None of your beeswax, now go home" There was a loud thunk upstairs. She froze and Raph took action. He turned to Hope, hoping to see rage but all he saw was fear and dread "No, no, no" She ran past him and he followed. Running on all fours she stopped at the top of the stairs. Sniffing the ground it was that odd cent "What are you a dog?" Hope used her tail and flicked Raph in the forehead. Grumbling she pointed at him to go one way and she went the other. Someone was clearly here, nodding he slowly took off in the opposite direction of hers.

Raph had only been to Hope and Mei's home a handful of times and it was mostly in the first floor backyard of the attic, he never really had a chance to explore the house. But from what Mikey and Donny have to say it was a fun houses that wasn't so fun. Stopping in his tracks he peeked into the first room. Nothing but pots and vases. Pulling his phone out it was better to have backup. He texted leo.

Awesome red: Come to the witches place

Fearless leader: Y

Awesome Red: Intruder, lizard lips is scared witless

Fearless leader: Y know she hates these names right

Awesome Red: So, her reactions are funny, and get over here

Fearless leader: But my Marathon

Awesome Red: Uses the damned DVR and get over here, she's freaking out

While texting his brother he had poked his nose into every large pot and vases that seemed suitable for hiding. So far nothing, onward to the next room. The next few rooms had him baffled. There was a room pull of stuffed animals, a ball pit miles and miles of books "What they have there own library?" this was the room to inspect next. It was something out of the page master. Tall thick book cases that were two stores high and rows upon rows of books that went on for miles.

"God she's such a hoarder...but a neat one for that matter."

Maybe someone wanted to steal a book? But what book? He needed Hope "Yo Lizard lips! In your Library!" the houses was eerily quiet, that he didn't like at all. " Blue?...Hope?" there was the sound of scratching, placing his ear to the floor it got louder and louder, looking up he saw down the hall Hope was running and then something chasing her.

Large, Ugly, and it was waving a rather large club. Now normal Hope could take something that big on by herself. But to have something scare her and make her run, was terrifingin in itself. Waving her into the room her tail grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Is there another way out of here?" Hope shook her head. The door boomed over and over again with constant banging. Raph groaned smacking himself in the forehead "Then uses your magic or something!"

"In a library with priceless books!?" she snapped. Okay point taken, the door was starting to crack "Hide" She climbed one of the book cases, he followed suite on the opposite one.

BANG

BANG

BOOM!

The door busted open splinters of wood and wall went flying and in came the big ole beast itself. Hope and Raph looked at each other from across the way. Her tail pointed away from the excet, he nodded and followed. They had to be quiet, one wrong step and they would be pancakes by ugly that was searching for them. Raph had this really odd feeling, looking down he peekd from his hiding place. Grows ugly yellow eyes met with his "Hope-Run!" The beast took old of a book case Raph was one and with all its might tipped the book case. Jumping over to hope the jumped to the next one over and over. The cases where a domino effect, as they ran they heard a bone crunching scream. Raph looked behind them and saw the club was coming right for them. "Hope!" Tackling her they fell to the ground. Books falling on top of them and book cases.

Leo was not at all amused on what was going on. But a call for help was a call for help "Dame my big heart." Seething as he reached for the door, it pulled opened. Odd, but then again this houses was odd. Touching the charm that hangs around his neck, his Human looks didn't bother anyone that lived nextdoor. Slinking in Leo closed the door behind him quietly. "Raph...Hope?" nothing. The houses was oddly quiet. So he had to be quiet too. Pulling off his shoes and the charm, he should have reverted back to normal, but he was still human, odd. Maybe the Galmor was failing "Hope is going to have to fix that." No matter he would have to make do, a ninja always did.

The first floor was clean, going up stairs that was another story. Heading up the stairs Leo took a right, quietly going down the halls he checked the rooms along the way nothing so far until he came to a bedroom. It looked like a master room, spotless and neatly kept. The bed looked like a king. Photos hanged on the wall and where on the bed side table and dresser. Looking at one of them stood a Gargoyle and a little Hope, covering his mouth he tried not to laugh, she was covered in mud and holding an egg. "Must be Mei" he thought, so she came from an egg. Placing the photo down he looked at another one. Hope but older, it didn't look to much like her human form that she has now, but her eyes gave her away, he noticed that with a lot of photos. "Her eyes..." Looking at one more she was normal, as normal as she could look. But this was in a circus setting, She was with her father, Mie and a bunch of other 'Freaks' She looked happy and leaning over a man. This was unsettling to Leo, he didn't know why but... Placing the photo down he left the room just as he left it.

Hearing a noise her went further down the hall. What ever room he wanted to check the doors were locked the next room he was wary. The room was home to many many many kinds of weapons. He whistled at the amazement of it. "God she's a Hoarder, but an organized one." His hand touched a sword, picking it up it looked almost like his katana. Testing it out, it felt like his too, but this one was lighter somehow, checking the blade it was thicker. Marveling at the craftsmen ship he moved out of the way quickly. In the wall was a knife. "..." unsettling.

Clatter clatter, turning around another knife started to move from its cushioned resting place. It aimed for Leo as well. Stopping it with the katana more and more knives and daggers moved on there own, it was high time he got out of that room. Shutting the door behind him quickly all her heart was a thud from ever knife, "Ack" and one ax that managed to go through the door.

"Le-o-nar-do"

Turning around Leo saw Hope at the end of the hall. "Hope what's going on?" She just pointed down the hall behind her. He had a bad feeling. Hope was always in her natural form when she was home, but She was in her human glamor. Holding the sword tight in his hands he walked with causin.

"Ugg my head.." Raphael and Hope took a nasty fall. Feeling something soft against his face, eyes snapping open he had a reptile like chest in his face. "What-"

"Shhh" Hope was concentrating, her arms over their heads and another around his neck she kept him close. Somehow Hope had caused his fall and had made a shield to keep the tons and tons of books and the book cases from falling on top of them. Her ears here moving every which way that they could. She was listening. Raph tried to move , couldn't do that. The shield was a closes fit around them, grumbling, his weight tensened up he was way to closes to her for comfort.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" she asked. Her face was red, his did the same. Moving her arms slowly, still listening to there surroundings.

The Ugly giant that had enter her home was moving around, shifting through the pile of books that fell during the chase. It was looking for them. Raphael could feel Hopes breathing, She had moved her arms around his neck, she looked occupied, he took the initiative to touch her arms, soft and yet strong. She let out a little gaspe, shooting him a warning look this made him smirk. He touched another part of her body, lightly trailing his fingers along her arms to her shoulders. She let out a little laugh. Hope bit her lower lip, her claws dug the turtles shoulders and she pulled him close. Whispering "Knock it off or it will hear us." she heard shuffling. This made Raph smirk "Then I'll have to shut you up then." He hate to ad mit this but he was excited, being this closes to a dangerous, deadly yet pretty creature like her he gave in to the temptation. Raph kissed Hope no matter how far her claws dug into his skin. Pulling away the two looked at each other. Hopes claws pulled out of Raph's shoulder, unsure on what to. She had a frighten look in her eyes, Raph took hold of of her hands kissing the back of her fingers. There was a sound of shuffling of pages and books, that monster whatever it was was getting closer and closer. Hope pulled him close when she thought she saw some light from there book cover. "Be still." Was all she said. Raph didn't say anything else just trusted her and what she was going to do next.

Leo was following some fake Hope he got that much. She took him to the third floor and then just vanished out of sight. Magic? He didn't think so this was something else. That which never used her magic openly unless there was a reason to do so. Rubbing his face this was getting ridiculous. He hasn't seen his brother or Hope this made him worried. Placing one foot past the other Leo snuck about the upper floor. Then he stopped, music could be heard down the hall "Strang" following the music he came to a room that was at the end of the hall. Turning the knob slowly Leo peeked. There she was dancing, the room itself was like her dance studio in New York City, just a smaller size. One wall covered in mirrors and a bar and the rest plain white walls. "Hope...What are you doing here?" Pushing the door open she stopped what she was doing "I could ask you the same thing, Why are you intruding?"

She was in a leotard and leggings, miss matched leg warmers and her blue hair was tied up in a messy bun, She gave him a sour look then spun on her toes. The leotard had a very large open back, sweat beading down her back. "I-I got a text from Raph saying you needed help" He looked away trying not to stare at her back side or her legs. "I've been here all day, and I haven't seen your brother..." Bending her back her left arm reached for the celing and her right reached for the floor. Hope was dancing, swinging her left leg over her right she spune, kicking that right leg up her left pushed off the floor. Ballet maybe "Why do you have one of MY swords?"

"Yours?" Leo questioned "The the room I was just in where all yours, the knives, daggers swords and axes?"

"Yes that's my blade room" She did another spin "Yes well It tried to kill me" He held up the katana to her "The room is charmed, my Dad did it so no one would steal anything..." Hope had her back to him "Keep it, I can make more.." She always could make more, she was good at it, too good. It also called unwanted attention to herself and her sister. "You sure?" he asked he was sceptical about such a thing, she never gave anything away for free "But everything has a price, as you say Witch." Hope turned, her lips curled into a sweet smile "Dance with me then" Hope held her hand out.

Leo wasn't to sure on what to do "If Raph isn't here..." He was going to leave. Hope just turned around, doing a kick hop away from him "Unless you can't dance and you're scared you can't do it." she sighed.

"Oh hell no-" Placing that sword down Leo grabbed Hope by the wrist "What is the matter with you?" her eyes narrowed at him "What do you want from me? You enter my home set off a charm and interrupt me and disturb my home, it's bad enough your little brother hangs around my sister-"

"It's bad enough your sister hangs around my little brother, filling his head with lies and useless things!, his head is in the clouds as it is!" pulling her wrist away Hope hissed at him "You think I want this? Mei is happy, so...so is your brother..." she rubbed her face turning away from him.

Mikey was happy he was honestly happy. "I know...I..saw you use to be happy once..." He took a step closer to her. "You dear" she spun around raising her leg ready to kick him, but he blocked her, holding onto her ankle "That was your father's room wasn't it, with all those photos of you and your sister"

Hope had rage in her eyes "How Dare you go into that room!" She used her other leg and kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Letting go she tacked Leo, pinning him to the ground. In the position he was in it looked like she was riding his head. A certain thought creeped into his mind "There was a circus, a man covered in scars , they way the two of you looked at each other, you-" something wet hit cheek. Hope had tears in her eyes, something leo never saw in person "You were not supposed to know, you were not supposed to see, We were not supposed to be attached to you..." Her pin weaken, he patted her leg "We?" he asked confused, Hope spent months trying to detach herself from him and his family, no matter how hard her sister tried to include her into anything. Leo shift his weight lifting himself Hope was about to fall but he caught her "Cures you and your charming ways!" She snapped. This just made him smirk "Oh so I'm charming now? I thought I was a stupid fool" He wiped a falling tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You are, and your family is charming to the point..." He moved in close "And what point would that be Hope" The two moved in slowly "...The point where it hurts- loving you- all..." they kissed, giving into that temptation, that lonely hateful wanting they had. Hope pulled away she couldn't breath she needed to think "...No..We...Can't" breathless and flustered "Yes. we. can" Grabbing her hips Leo pulled her close "But-" She protested. Leo Held her head and had a look that just made her be quiet, he kissed her again and wasn't letting go this time.

Pity none of this was real. With in the house Hope the real hope was trapped in a bubble. "The more you fight the more its going to keep you in Dragon" Walking around the bubble was a an elf. Dark skinned with dreadlocks. He had a crooked noses and a crooked grin to go with it. Neck was dressed in bones and little animal skulls. "Hello Boney" Hope dug her claws into the bubble but it wasn't popping. Scratching and scratching at the bubble it refused to pop. This Elf that had Hope trapped was none other than Bone Steel. A nitores animal hunter, from cats to Rear and exsotic creatures like Mei and Hope.

"It took me a long time to track you down beasty, but now I finally have you and your little friends." The hunter said smugly. "Friends...I have friends?" She looked confused "What, theys guys aren't your friends?" He made an orb showing Raph and Leo who were quite busy with Hope, even though she was here with Bone.

"Wha-What, Why, MAKE THEM STOP RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Bone looked at the flustered smirk "Aw why and ruin the show? There rather quite happy on what they're doing right now." He trailed a finger along the bubble "Why would you ruin their fun Missy?"

"Because that's not me, it's not real!" It was true, The hope that Raph and leo thought they were with was indeed a fake but it did act like her in every single way. Thanks to the bubble and they were with slime copies that reflected the woman they were with now.

"I should have your head for using this spell on me and Slimb golems on them, you are braking the very Law The Court wanted to prevent!"

"I know, but I'm a hunter and I will uses whatever I can to get my kill..." He banged at the bubble. She hissed wanting to uses a spell She stopped "I dare you." He giggled "One spell from you, well a black spell from you and your friends are gonners, think wiley dragon"

Hope bit her lip what could she do? The mechanics of this spell what soul based on why magic and illusions. The slim fed off of the host bubble, the thing she was in and it fed off the magic, dreaning her and feeding them. They could duplicate spells themselves that she knows but it was white magic only, Bone altered the bubble to the point where she couldn't do her powerful spells or Leo and Raph would get hurt. And the more she fought the bubble the more it drained her, like it was doing now. Holding her face she sat "And you lucky your little stunt, saved your friend.." He walked around the bubble as she pulled out his phone. Hope needed to think of something fast or Her and Raph where going to be sold. She was lucky Leo still looked human. He was safe but for how long? Watching the rob her cheeks were hot " really that's what their inner desires where?" muttering to herself she hugged her knees, it was flattering but. She couldn't believe this was happening 'Think Think Think...' Bone was busy making a call.

If the slimbs where a modified replica of her, and imitating the boys desires, then maybe, she could interfere and over lowed the bubble and get out or the slimbs. Hope played dead as she set to work.

The Beast that was after Raph and the the Fake hope was real, when it reached the bottom of the pile of books it saw nothing. Bone had called the big lug to confirm that they were not there, the Slim Hope had cast an illusion over the shield so it looked like they were not there, smart thinking on Hopes part but the white magic wasn't going to last long. "Pudding listen to me, what does the Beast look like?"

"Huh? What do you mean it's right there-" Getting a better look at the hope he was with her eyes were not right. Hope could only see what the slim sees and all it saw was Raph nothing else. Shaking his head he looked at the big thing that was talking on a tiny smart phone "Ah ugly big yellow has tuskes feet like mine-"

"It's a troll, now listen carefully" her voice sounded shaky and forced like she was fighting "I am going to let the spells go and you smash that trolls feet" her arms wrapped around Raph's neck again and again. Sinces when did arms do that? Shaking his head "Pudding Snap out of it!" He knew that tone "Witch-" The slime kissed Raph again, it was sweet numbing bliss. Hope was losing control.

"Raph stay with me" said the slime in a sickly sweet tone. "What did you call me?" he pulled away from the kiss. "Raph, It's what I always call you-" The more he looked at the slimbe the more he knew this was too good to be true, she was sweet looking smile eyes. But the name and the smile where off and her eyes were a lie. Hope smirked he knew "Run Pudding" The spells dropped, the Troll saw Raph slowly being entangled into the slims body. Only having seconds to react he grabbed what ever book he good and slammed it on the beast foot.

The Troll bellowed in agony ripping himself from the fake he ran for the excet. Bone snarled at this and turned to the Bubble 'Eh now stop it!" She opened one eye and smirked smugly then closed it and worked on Leo. She needed to work quickly. Bone hissed and shouted "Get them you fool!" The Troll took chase, Raph wiped his phone out "Leo ya better be here!"

Leo's situation ended up with his shirt on the floor and getting a little too intimate "Leonardo-" The slime said, Hope was trying desperately to get to him but this slimb was trying hard to not let her. She couldn't make the slim move only have a mind connection with it or uses spells. But this one was persistent to stay with Leo on masters whims. Hope was losing her mental link, she was flustered on what was going on, the boys making out to copies of herself that where projecting her feelings. Feelings! If she overflowed the feeling sensors then maybe that would do it.

"Leonardo" the slime giggled, he kissed her neck to her shoulders, who would have known being human you felt so many sensations. The slimb felt her eyes well up with tears "S-stop it." Leo did so, her head hanged back "No, no more, no more pain..."

"Hope..." He felt his back pocket vibrate. His phone was going off, groaning "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Pulling the phone away from his ear he sighed I'm at Hopes, where are you?" he heard an unnatural below in the background "Raph?"

"God damn it tiney stop chasing me" he was a little bit distracted to he his brother on the line. Hope held her head sobbing nonsense "No more sadness no more...This isnt real!" Leo looked at Hope "What do you mean?" there was concern in his tone did she go nuts?

Bone watched slamming on the bubble to make his captured prize stop messing up with his plan, she didn't even flinch.

"I'm a fake! This is all a trap, my master wants your pretty friend" she was sobbing, the illusion was fading away "Oh. Cores" he felt stupid, really stupid and he made out with slim. Grabbing his shirt Leo was ready to leave, he was literally humiliated "Where's the real Hope?"

The slim was nothing more than a blob of blue mass with its voice still sounded like Hopes through. "The attic" if the slim could feel on its own it would feel some sort of remorse "The feelings were real" it said. Leo picked up the sword and looked at the monster "You, weren't" he ended the creature. Hearing his brother shout over and over the phone he was mad "Head to the attic, Hope is in . WILL YOU STOP YELLING!"

Bone smashed the orb and looked to his prisoner "You little -"

"Witch" Hope couldn't move her body much, the bubble was keeping her down and motionless "No matter" he chuckled "The Troll will get your boytoys and I can walk out of here like a free man" Hope didn't say anything. Her ears moved as she heard a Below that rumbled with in her home.

Raph and Leo met up. With two agents a Troll it was easy, even with Leo pent up rage coming out the troll was no match for the turtles and a sword. "I want one" Raph marveled at the sharp blade and how that Troll was cut like cheese "Ask Hope when we save her" Rubbing the blood from his face with his shirt Raph was going to ask but didn't. Leo saw claw marks on raph's shoulders, he was going to ask, but did not. The two pressed onward, running up to the attic there was Bone and bubble Hope. "So you like to play with a girl's feelings huh?" Leo looked like he was going to kill this guy, Raph loved it. "Who the hell are you anyway poinie" Raph questioned. "I am Bone Steel, master game hunter and poacher!" he leaned on the bubble with a rather smudged look "I don't know by the looks of it, you both were having Fun with the slim copies yourself." The two didn't exchange looks, just hues of red filling there cheeks "You know pal that's just sick" Leo just charged full force at Bone who backed off from the bubble "Oh human got skills does he?" chattering away "Go for the hair!" Hope shouted "Fighting dirty, I like that in a lady!" Raph kicked one of Hope's beanbags at Bone. Bone smirked, pulling out his daggers cutting it into two, puffy beans and feathers went flying, leo took the opportunity of the distraction Pointing the blade down, ducking under and spinning on his foot her reach the hunters back, grabbing his nappy dreadlocks he lopped them off.

"NOOOOO MY HAIR!" and elf any elf's weakness was his or her hair, he fell to his knees holding his fallen locks of hair. "Hey pal" Bone looked up and pow! Kneed in the nose. Down the elf went and the bubble.

Hope fell with a thud, just layed on the ground lookin exhausted and felt sticky "Ew" "Tie him up Raph" Leo ordered "Yeah, yeah..." Looking around her attic he just rolled the man to the carpet and rolled him in it. Leo bend over Hope, her eyes were closed mostly before she opened them and looked at him. "You okay?" was all he asked "Tired and wanting a bath...but yes.." she sighed breathlessly. She moved a little letting go of the charm that held her wings in, they popped out, she needed to conserve what ever strength she needed next. Leo picked her up "I need to pack, I have to go..." She was trying to get out of his arms, but he held her close "We got this Witchie" Raph got to his feet, you can lean on us, you know that right?" Hope forced a smile and nodded "Now what to do with the elf?" Raph sat down he had may ideas in his head "We...I want tea" Hope stated "leave him there, I don't think he can get out of that rug.." She was rubbing her ears at this point. Ready to walk, Leo didn't give her the chances to even do that. Picking up and holding her in his arms she flinched slightly. Raph took the sword and pinned the rug to the ground.

The night was interesting to say the least. To emotional for Hope and the boys but interesting "Well I can say I'm not bored anymore"

"Funny, Raph, Funny"

"I know"

Leo and Raph were in the kitchen as Hope laid on the sopha. Tea was in the works but the two had to talk. "So..." rubbing his neck Raph didn't know what to say. 'Hey Bro I made out with a Slime what about you?' his smacked himself before he would say that.

"It wasn't real" Leo said bluntly. Raph blinked and looked at his brother "You did didn't you" he had a smirk oh his face, Leo just pushed him out of the way "It was a trap, a well distracted trap" Raph agreed , hearing the pot he handed it to Leo who poured it in a mug "Who know she got under our skin so much" Raph sighed, he was now tired and made himself a cup along for his brother "Why is your shirt unbuttoned?" Leo hadn't noticed until now "There was a fight with my trap"

"Uh-huh, sure sure" Raph knew better, He was about to grab Hopes Mug but leo beat him to it. Raph just stayed in the kitchen, taking a sip of his hot drink. It was fake, but he wondered now "Hey Blue do these slimb things have brains?" he needed to know.

Hope sat up from her rest and took the cup "No, they act on feeling and thoughts of who ever was in the bubble..." She took a sip and sighed relieved it was over. "...Ah Hope..." Raph said she just looked at him tiredly "Yes Pudding, or should I really start calling you by your name?"

His face was getting hot "No, Puddin' is fine, You know I'm going to go, I have had enough fun for one night" He downed his hot tea, burning his tongue but he was too tough to show the pain "Coming Leo?"

"When I'm done with my tea, I'll catch up" He took another sip, he listened for any movement going on upstairs. "Suit yourself, see you around Witchy." He grab his glamor charm and put it on, adjusting his jacket. Hope smiled "Raphael." He stop dead in his tracks "Yeah?" his ears were pink "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it Hope." He was out. Hope chuckled to herself but that little bubble in her was gone as she layed on the sofa again. Her wing tucvked under her chin like an arm would, her eyes welled up. Leo moved his seat, to where hope rested her head. She was lifted and placed back down, she sat up quickly and looked at him "What are you doing?"

"Just rest alright, I'm not done with my tea." he snapped. Taking another sip Hope lowered her head on his lap. They were quiet for a long time, he noticed her body was shaking, she was trying so hard not to cry "It's okay..." She sobbed. Barring her face she had never felt so violated in her life, her feelings twisted and thoughts used against her to be bait!

How humiliating. And what's worse, what's worse they know.

"Are your feelings real?" Leo asked. Blunt fool "Yes." she seethed in between sniffles. "I- saw what you and your brother were doing..." Leo choked on his tea, Coughing he placed the cup down before it went every where. "Y-you did?" Hope moved till she was on her back, she was looking at him "You...Like me ?" she asked. "You think I'm charming?" he asked back. Hope bit her lower lip, wiping her eyes "Yes."

"And you think my family is charming?"

"...Yes...Donatello not so much I don't like how he looks at me..." Her wing covered her face, she was not found of being just blankly stared at. Leo was doing it now "Quit it." her tail twitched. "Finish your tea" Leo said handing her mug to her. Pushing herself up she took her mug. "Why are you still a human?" she asked. Leo had forgotten all about that. Looking at his charm that was in his pocket "I'm not wearing it and I think I'm stuck like this...again" Hope Sipped her tea then well. "Ach- You Witch!" she pretty much spit it out on to leo. "Really, really woman you just had to.." His hands were green again. Touching the rest of him he sighed " My Saliva is a fail safe with my spells..."

"But did you have to spit your tea at me?" Wiping his face with his shirt, Hope had her creepy grin "What did you want me to lick you?" saying as she flicked her long tongue. A series of thoughts fill his heads and he looked away. Hope squinted her eye's "Pervert" saying simped her tea "I AM NOT!" Leonardo spat in protest. The Dragon grinned "Suuuure." She drank her tea, getting up she stretched, flexing her wings out Leo moved his mug "Finish your tea then head home."

Leo stood up quickly he was flustered on all of this "WHat about that Hunter in your attic?" She didn't answer "Hope" Standing he grabbed her wrist "Do you want to get caught again"

"I was off guard and not expecting it!" her ears where moving every witch way, Leo could tell she was listening. "You're not going to take No for an answer are you?" Hope gave him a smile, that was going to be a no. Leo sighed, letting go he finished off his tea. Hope went to a bookshelf.

Absentmindedly she pulled a book from the top shelf "Alright we can go now" She picked up her phone and her coat. Leo was baffled "Wait you're not going to pack?"

"Dude...Im magic?" she shook the book in her hand. Putting on her sunglasses the glamour went up. She fixed her hair instead of a mohawk she just messed up her hair to a type of grunge look. Leo closed the door behind her. Fishing in her pockets she pulled out the house key "Can you call my sister? her know what's going on?"

"Sure..."

As the door closed the inner workings of the houses stopped completely. Turning the key she locked that door behind her. Placing her forehead against the wood of the door the book in her hands. Leo was on the line with me, one hand on his opposite ear trying to listen to there own conversation.

Night kissed the land before them, a gust of wind raced by lights dieng in the neighboring homes, the street was dark as the shadows under there feet. "Mei ...Mei get to a quiet place-" Leo could hear music over the girl voice. He was trying to watch what was going on, what kind of Magic was this Dragon pulling now?

Pulling away from the door her hand stuck to it like glue. Lleo could hear Mei better and his brother behind her "There was an incident at your house"

Hope pulled her hand away from the door and things were normal, there was light again for the night life. She had a sadden look in her eyes, "Mei...Mei...MEI, just meet at my place , you guys are going to spend the night" Leo sighed, the music was irritating, Hope looked at him, He just took her hand and started to walk "-"Alright...Okay, Okay okay" Leo handed the phone to Hope, he was clearly not going to let go of her hand so she took her book.

BoneSteel woke up with a sudden shock. "Why can't I movie?" feeling something itchy hit his cheek her wriggles and moved, the elf was stuck in a carpet "Really?!" this was humiliating. And what makes matters worse there was a sword in his way of escaping. Lies it was the means to the end for his pray. Bone was extremely confident in himself and his skills as a hunter. Wiggling he used the blade to cout him self free. With much wiggling and swearing he was free! Shame it was a nice looking rug too, he wanted it for his man cave. "They must have gotten away-" Bone had no time to waist, Darting out of the attic he hadn't noticed there wasn't anything in it. In fact nothing was in the house at all.

"No." The front door was bricked up "No, No, No" he went for the back door, same thing. The windows, same thing, Every single entry way was bricked up. Panicking Bonesteel didn't know what to do, how was he going to get out?

He was stuck in an empty houses, the windows were not bricked up nore the doors. It was all an illusion, all a lie and it was messing with his head. Hope had taken away her family's things and moved the space itself within the book. It acted as a storage box until she found a new safe place for her sister and herself. And with all the noise the elf was making the police could deal with him.

Splinter welcomed Mei and Hope with open arms to his home. Mai hugged Hope tightly and cried. Hope had to explain to the boys and Splinter on the situation at hand, and as Much as she would love to stay they couldn't.

"What Why?" Mei protest. Hope sighed "Because Bone is going to figure out my trick sooner or later and he will find us..." Hope looked tired Mei could see that "Just for tonight then?" she asked "Yeah Tonight, Mei and you can set up camp in the living room and"

"Mikey..I think Hope needs a more private space" Raph suggested. Donny thought about it "I'll go set up the Dojo then" Hope wanted to protest but Mei held her hand up "Phone please" her sister asked Hope. hope took out her phone, Mei took it "Hey!" Mei placed it in her shell and pointed to Mikey "We need Move and some popcorn, Stat!" Mikey saluted "Ai Caption! " Mei pointed to Leo "Get us all the blankets and pillows you got"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Raph Help me Prep the living room" Raph could see where this was going "Yeah sure why not."

Hope stood there looking confused. Holding the book tightly in her arms Splinter placed a hand on her back "We will make sure you are safe tonight child." Hope couldn't smile anymore, She just watched the commotion looking lost. Hope didn't remember much of it, just resting on her sister's shoulder and listening to the commentary from everyone around her. Leo and Raph kept watching her from time to time. "I think I want to go to bed..." her voice sounded soft and weak. Donatello was the one that guided her to the Dojo, unlike her sister Hope wasn't here as often as her sister was. "Do you need any, pj's an extra blanket?" Hope pulled off her sunglasses and handed them to Donatello "Just...to be left alone" She closed the Dojo door behind her. Donatello saw that Galmor drop awfully quickly. The lights flickered with in the dojo, Donatello took a step back seeing the massive shadow forming.

"Right Donatello will ask her another time" It was best not to bother a Tired dragon.

The night went onward, Movie after movie until Michelangelo and Mei where that was left. The cuddles chattered and chattered the night away. " So this Bonehead has been hunting you guys for how long?" Mikey took a sip of his soda "Bonesteel but Bonehead fits him well too...Oh I say 150 years..give or take a decade" Mikey choked on his sode hacking at his friend, she tried really hard not to laugh "How old are you?" he asked. Mei propped her arm on the sofa smiling "Does my age bother you?" asking him simply. Mikey shook his head "No, no..But the story?" Mei wrapped herself up in the blanket thinking.

"I was a tot when I encountered him, the whole don't follow strangers for sweets is a thing, don't do it"

"Got it."

Mei looked a little grim as she still had her smile "It's my fault really, I didn't listen to papa and well he's now after us, But in all honesty I think he wants my sister, you wouldn't believe the spells and potions that need dragon's hair, scales or blood for that matter...and people also believe bathing in a tortoise shell will grant you immortality...I think Hope resents me each time we cross paths with that Elf..." She was rubbing the side of her temple with her claw. Mikey took her hand to his "She's your big sister, I don't think she would ever resent you for such a thing." His words made her smile "I know...but I'm scared, he was too closes this time and she gout out by the skin of her teeth, if it wasn't for your brothers...I don't think I can live with myself..." Mikey pulled her into a hug, good and tight. Mei's eyes watered "She's all I have left, and Daddy's not here and-" she was crying. Mikey gave her a tighter hug, he knew the place she was in, and knew how much it would hurt to luses any of his brothers.

With in the rest of the night, white noses of a television played in the background. Mei woke up confused she looked around what time was it? Where was she and then she heard the soft snores of Mikey who was drooling on her head "Ick." Moving the turtle to a pillow on the floor she remembered. A party and then her home, Hope. Rubbing her face she went to the dojo, she could be sleeping there, it was the only space large enough for the most part for the dragon to sleep. She could hear snoring of all kinds, theses guys were louder than daddy and a swat team. The entrance to the Dojo was guarded, Leo was sitting by the door elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles. "Poor guy..." Mei covered him with her blanket, slowly entering the dojo, Hope wrapped herself around the tree. Her wings covered her head as another was tucked under her body. She was breathing steadily, Mei placed an ear to an exposed part of the dragon's body listening to the heartbeat, rapid. Hopes ears were pinned down.

"You're not sleeping, are you?"

"..No." Hope answered. Moving her wing she revealed her head, they were puffy and wet, she's been crying "Aw sissy..."Hope nuzzled her sister as she found a nice spot in the crock of the wing and head. Petting her scales gently "He knows..." Hope whispered. "Knows what?" Hope nudged her sister in annoyance. Mei chuckled "Ohh...that...How?"

"Bone had Slim golems, linked to my emotions and thoughts, and he used them to distract A man the best way a woman can." Hope sniffled, she was a private person, hated sharing her feelings or darkest secrets. But having something in her mind and then pouring her every whim and using against the people she cared for, it was violation. "I don't see a problem."

"Says the Tortas whose likes a turtle, lease your with your speciesism out of the spectrum" Hope sethed. Trying so hard not to yell or raises her voice more than a whisper. Have you ever heard a dragon talk? There loud. Mei sighed petting her sister's head she honestly didn't know what to say. If Hope wasn't so secretive she would wear hear heart on her sleeve. She uses to a long time ago and it got her hurt badly. "Just rest, tomorrow I'll take a break from school and we will go house hunting." Hope liked that Idea, settling down it took her awhile to succumb to the powers of sleep. Mei kept petting Hopes cheek before she fell asleep in the crook of her sister's neck.

Leo had heard it all. Holding the blanket over his shoulders he thought about it "Would it be hard to be with someone out of the genes?" He thought about it long and hard. Any woman or the he had to come to like or fallen for was out of his gene pool. None of them were of any success he will admit and after a time he did Give up on Kuri. It was just wasted energy to go after a woman that he liked but didn't like him back. He was going to face it he had no luck with woman. Leaving his protective spot of the Dojo, with just one small peek the two where snowing soundly around the tree.

Adragon was in his home, has been in his Home for over the past six months, coming and going as she pleased, he had come to terms that magic was real, it was dangerous and it was frightfully beautiful. No matter how bossy, blunt or sassy that Dragon could be. Thinking more and more his cheeks grow hot, todays events alone bothered herm. Leaning against the doorway hot and bothered, the images, it was a fake but it looked so much like her. Leo was having a really hard time admitting it but he Loved Hope. The way she walked talked. How her wings poofed up when she was annoyed. How her lips puckered slightly when she was thinking hard on something. Covering his face he made a little grown at his own epiphany. Hope and Mei groaned in there sleep. Leo got out as fast as he could, he went for his room. Closing the door and throw himself to his bed. "So much for a Quiet night."


End file.
